1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device for a vehicle, which is provided in a vehicle such as a four-wheeled vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-263602 filed on Dec. 1, 2011 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-096617 filed on Apr. 20, 2012, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a storage device in which a partitioning tubular body is provided in a glove box for an automobile so as to be able to be moved up and down, whereby the inside is partitioned at different vertical positions by the partitioning tubular body, thereby changing a storage form. In this glove box, both basal plates are stuck to both sidewall plates and the partitioning tubular body is supported by both basal plates through thin-walled hinge sections and parallel hinge sections, whereby the partitioning tubular body is made to be able to be moved up and down (refer to, for example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application, Second Publication No. H2-8845).
In the structure described above, during running of a vehicle, the partitioning tubular body moves, and thus abnormal noise is prone to be generated. Further, if the storage form is repeatedly changed, breakage easily occurs, and thus there is a possibility that durability cannot be secured.